Family Moment's
by lisacreature
Summary: A set of Drabbles with our favourite family 'The Potter' If you don't like slash or mpreg then this story isn't for you. Please people read and review I want to know on what you thought or if you have any requests please tell me and I will try my best!
1. Chapter 1: James Potter Rabbit

The Tale of James Rabbit Potter and Lewis Bunny Zabini

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the original characters or Beatrix Potter stories or characters.**

"Daddy! Daddy! tell us a bed time story pleeeease!!" begged the four little boys, with two pairs of emerald wide green eyes and another pair of molten silver wide eyes. Harry Potter sighed and answered back "Whci story would you like me to read to you?"

"Peter Rabbit! Peter Rabbit" the boys chorused.

Harry smiled and walked over to the bookcase and picked up the much loved book called 'Peter Rabbit' and went to join his four sons in their bedroom. Harry entered the boys bedroom, the bedroom was decorated with a fairytale wallpaper, green rolling hills with and wizard riding their brooms to save the beautiful princess in the tower.

Harry remebered Hermione having a rant about how sexiest the wallpaper was, Harry chuckled at the memory.

Harry sat down on to one of the beds and began the story.

Characters

**Peter rabbit - James**

**Mrs Rabbit - Draco **

**Flopsy - Isaac**

**Mopsy - Alexander**

**Cotton-tail - Mathew **

**Mr McGregor - Voldermort**

**Benjamin Bunny - Daniel Zabini**

Once upon a there were four little rabbits, and their names were Isaac,Alexander, Mathew and James. They lived with their mother and father in a sandbank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree.

"Now, then," said Draco one morning to his children, "You may go into the fields, or down the lane but don't go into Mr Voldermort's garden. Your father had an accident there- he was almost put into a pie by Mrs Voldermort."

"Run along now and don't get into mischief. I'm going out," said Draco.

Then he took her basket and umbrella and went through the wood to the baker.

Isaac, Alexander and Mathew, who were good little bunnies, went down the lane to gather blackberries.

But James, who was very naught, ran off towards Mr Voldermort's garden. On the way he saw his friend Daniel.

"Meet me tomorrow at the big fir-tree!" Daniel whispered.

James soon arrived to a gate, James squeezed under the gate into Mr Voldermort's garden.

First he ate some lettuces and some French beans; and then he ate some radishes.

"Ooh! My favourite," he said happily.

And then, feeling rather sick, James went to look for some parsley. But whom do you think he should meet round the end of a cucumber frame?

"Oh help!" gasped James

"It's Mr Voldermort!"

Mr Voldermort jumped up and was after James in no time, shouting, "Stop thief!"

James was most dreadfully frightened; he rushed all over the garden, for he had forgotten the way back to the gate. He lost his shoes and ran faster on all fours. Indeed, James might have got away altogther if he had not run into a gooseberry net.

"Hurry, James, hurry" urged some friendly sparrows.

"It's no use," sobbed James trying to struggle free,

"My brass buttons are all caught up"

Still James struggled free with the some help from the friendly sparrows.

James rushed into the toolshed, and jumped into a watering can. It would have a beautiful thing to hide in if it had not had so much water in it. Soon Mr Voldermort entered the shed.

"Come on oot, ye wee beastie," muttered Mr Voldermort, searching for James under the flowerpots.

Suddenly, James sneezed,

"Kertyshoo!" and Mr Voldermort was after him in no time.

James jumped out of a window and ran off. James soon found a door in in a wall; but it was locked and there was no room for him to squeeze underneath. He asked an old mouse the way to the gate, but she had such a large pea in her mouth that she could not answer. James began to cry.

"I want my mummy" whimpered James.

James soon began to get himself back togther and carried on trying to find a way out. James soon came to a pond where a white cat was staring at some goldfish. He crept away quitly; he had heard about cats from his father Harry. And then James saw the gate!

He ran as fast as he could and was safe at last in the wood outside the garden. Mr Voldermort hung up the little jacket and shoes for a scarecrow.

James was not very well during the evening, so his mother put him to bed and made some camomile tea. But Isaac, Alexander and Mathew had bread and milk and blackberries for supper. James father Harry had to tell James off for being a very naughty.

The next day Daniel Zabini was sitting on a bank waiting for he heard the trittrot, trit trot of a ponny.

"It's Mr and Mrs Voldermort going out! I'd better find James right away," he thought, and rushed off to find his friend. James was sitting alone, wrapped only in a red ctton pocket-handkerchief and looking very sorry for himself.

"Who has got your clothes?" said Daniel.

"The scarecrow in Mr Voldermort's garden," repied James and he told Daniel what had happened the day before.

Little Daniel laughed.

"That's what I came to tell you. Mr Voldermort has gone out, and Mrs Voldermort."

They made their way to Mr Voldermort's garden and got up onto the wall. James coat and shoes were plainly to be seen on the scarecrow, topped with an old tam-o-shanter of Mr Voldermort's.

"It spoils people's clothes to squeeze under a gate," said Daniel.

"The proper way to get in, is to climb down a pear tree."

Little Daniel said that the first thing to be done was to get back James clothes.

Once that was done, Daniel suggested that they should fill the handkerchief with onions as a present for James mother Draco. James was not enjoying himself.

But Daniel was quite at home and ate a lettuce leaf. James said he should like to go home. Then he dropped half the onions!

"Be careful!" shouted Daniel.

"Sorry" mumbled James.

But as they turned a corner, James and Daniel stopped suddenly.

"Gracious, what now, Daniel?" asked James.

This is what those little rabbits saw around the corner! A big furry tabby cat with a red bow resting on the ground her tail swishing around on the floor.

"Quick, under here," whispered Daniel. "She's coming towards us."

The two little rabbits rann under a big whicker basket. Perhaps the cat like the smell of onions - because she sat down on top of the basket. She sat there for five hours dreaming of catching mice.

Draco was getting anxious. "Mr Zabini, have you seen my son, James? He's been missing all day."

"Daniel has taken himself off too," replied Daniels father. "Leave it to me, Draco, I think I know where the young rascals have got to. And if I'm right..."

"Father!" shouted Daniel from beneath the basket.

The cat looked up and saw Mr Zabini prancing along the top of the wall. Mr Zabini had no opinon whatever of cats. He kicked her into the greenhouse and locked the door.

Mr Zabini pulled Daniel and James from beneath that basket and gave thema smack on the bottom.

"Daniel first, I think, then James...Off home with you now."

Then Mr Zabini took the handkerchief of onions, and marched those two naughty rabbits all the way home.

When James came home he was soon smothered by his mother and father and brothers.

"Well, at least you've found your jacket and shoes, James said Draco, relieved to see his son home safely. As soon as everyone settled down James mother Draco began to rock her two youngest children to sleep. James father Harry was folding up the handkerchief.

"There now my dears," he added, "All's well that ends well. But let that be a lesson to you, James,"

The End

Harry looked over at his children who were now sleeping soundly tucked up in their beds sucking their thumbs.

Harry quitely walked out of his childrens room and headed towards the master bedroom. Harry found Draco already dozing off to sleep.

"It's your turn to tell them a story tomorrow" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

Harry smiled before cuddling his lover and also joinig his family into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Voldermort Whiskers

**The Tale of Voldermort Whiskers **

**Disclaimer: I own no characters from Beatrix Potter or Harry Potter the only things I onw in this story are the children.**

**Warning: Fluff, mentions of mpreg.**

**Pairings: HPDM**

**Note: Mathew has not been born yet!! Alexander is a cute three year old with blonde hair and green eyes and slightly tanned skin. Isaac has dark brown hair with grey eyes and pale skin he is five years old. James has black hair grey eyes and tanned skin and James is seven years old. **

* * *

"Mum! Mum can you read us a story! Please!" begged Draco's three children.

"What about your father?" Draco asked it was not like he didn't want to read his children a story but he was just asking out of curiosity.

"Daddy is asleep on his desk, we tried to wake him but all he said was 'Draco soo tight' what does that mean?" James said.

To say Draco's face was like a Tomatoe would be an understatment, Draco could not believe it! His husband was having a wet dream and was moaning in his sleep! 'Great my children are going to be raised into perverts!'.

"So mum! can you read us a story now!" Alexander asked.

"Okay, Okay come on then. You go and find a story" Draco ordered his sons, And picking up his youngest son Alexander and following his two other sons up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"Mummy we found one! We found one!" Isaac and James chorused togther.

"Okay now come and sit down here" Draco patted the space beside him.

They all postioned themselveso onto their parents bed, Draco sat in the middle with Alexander sitting on his lap sucking his thumb, While James and Isaac lied down beside their mother.

* * *

**Characters**

Draco - Mrs Tabitha Twitchit

Mittens - Isaac

Moppet - Alexander

James - Tom

Cousin Ribby - Ron

Anne Maria - Narcrissa

Mr Joiner - Harry Potter

* * *

Once upon a time there was an old cat, called Mrs Draco Potter, who was an anxious parent. She used to lose his kittens continually, and whenever they were ost they were always in mischief!

On baking day Mrs Draco Potter determined to keep his Children out of trouble she caught Alexander and Isaac in the nursery next door to the kitchen. But he could not find James.

James Potter did not want to be shut in the nursery so he set out to look for a perfect hiding place and fixed himself upon the chimney.

Inside the chimney, James coughed and choked with the smoke. He began to climb right to the top.

While Mrs Potter was searching for his son James, Alexander and Isaac pushed poen the nursery door. They went straight to the dough which was set to rise in a pan in front of the fire.

"Shall we make dear little muffins?" said Isaac to Alexander.

But just at that moment, somebody knocked at the door. They then ran to find a place to hide before their mother went to answer the door. Their mother was in such a state, he had tears coming down his flushed whiskered cheeks.

"Oh, come in Cousin Ron." Said Draco

"Whatevers the matter Draco?" asked Ron handing Draco a tissue.

"I'm in sad trouble. I've lost my dear son James. I'm afraid the rats have got him!" sobbed Mrs Draco Potter.

Draco turned around to find the nursery door wide open and sobbed harder.

"And now Alexander and Isaac are gone too. What is it to have an unruly family, I'm such a terrible mother!" He wailed.

Ron did not like the idea of James being eaten by rats, and he didn't like to see Draco so upset.

"Well Cousin, we shan't find any of them standing here," said Ron firmly.

"I ' m not afraid of rats. I' ll help you find James - and whip him too. Now, just where would a naughty kitten hide? hmm" said Ron.

Meanwhile, up the chimney James Potter was getting very frightened! It was quite confusing in the dark, and he felt quite lost. All at once he fell head over heels down a hole and landed on a heap of very dirty rags.

Opposite to him - as far away as he could sit - was an enormous rat.

"How dare you tumble into my bed all covered with smuts!" said the rat (Whose name was Voldermort Whiskers).

"Please sir, the chimney wants sweeping," said poor James Potter.

Mr Voldermort Whiskers was not impressed but he did like the look of the young kitten 'A very tasty snack!' he thought.

"Narcrissa! Narcrissa!" Voldermort Whiskers called.

There was a pattering noise and an old woman rat poked her head round a rafter.

"What have we here, Voldermort?" she asked licking her lips.

"A tasty morsel indeed!" Mr Voldermort said.

She rushed upon James and before he knew what was happening, he was rolled up in a bundle , and tied with string in a very tight knots.

"Narcrissa," said the old man rat, "Make me a kitten dumpling rolly-polly puddy for my dinner."

"Hmm...it requires dough and a pat of butter and a rolling-pin," said Narcrissa.

The twon rats consulted together for a few minutes and then went away. Voldermort Whiskers went boldly down the front staircase to the dairy to get the butter. He made a second journey for a rolling-pin.

Narcrissa went to the kitchen to steal the dough. She also borrowed a small saucer, and scooped up the dough with her paws.

The rats set work. They smeared James Potter with butter, and then they rolled him in the dough.

Meanwhile, Ron found Alexander hiding in a flour barrel. "Mother," cried Alesander, "there's been an old woman rat in the kitchen and she's stolen some of the dough!"

Isaac was found in the dairy, hiding in an empty jar.

"There's been an old man rat in the dairy, mother. He's stolen a pat of butter and a rolling-pin!" Isaac cried.

"Oh my poor son, James!" exclaimed Draco, hugging his children to his chest.

Ron and Draco put the kittens in their room so they did not get in anymore trouble. After that Ron and Draco rushed upstairs. They could hear a roly-poly noise quite distinctly under the attic floor.

"We must send for your husband Harry Potter at one, with a saw!" said Ron.

All this time, the two rats had been hard at work.

"Will not the string be very indigestible, Narcrissa?" inquired Voldermort Whiskers.

"No, no. It is of no consequence," she replied.

"But I do wish he would hold his head still." Narcrissa said.

Soon the dorr opened, there in the door way was the father of the three kittens and the husband of Draco Potter.

Draco ran straight into Harry's arms sobbing into his husbands neck, Harry comforted his husband by wrapping his arms around Draco's lithe waist.

"Don't worry we'll find James" Harry whispered into Draco's ear.

"Harry, this way," said Ron. "We can hear the strangest sounds... I dread to think! Come along, quickly now." said Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"I do not think it will be a good pudding," said Voldermort Whiskers, looking at James Potter. "It smells sooty."

Narcrissa was about to argue the point, when they heard noises up above- the rasping of a saw, and the voice of Harry Potter who sounded very angry.

"We are discovered and interrupted, Narcrissa. Let us collect our property (and other people's) and depart at once. I fear that we shall be obliged to leave this pudding, but I am persuaded that the knot would have proved indigestible," said Voldermort Whiskers.

So it happened that by the time Harry Potter had got the plank up there was nobody under the floor except the rolling-pin and James Potter in a very dirty dumpling!

Voldermort Whiskers and Narcrissa found a wheelbarrow belonging to Mr Potter which they borrowed and hastily filled with a quantity of bundles.

Then Voldermort Whiskers and Narcrissa made their way to Farmer Hagrids' hay barn and hauled their parcels with a bit of string to the top of the hay mow.

"Narcrissa, have you any thoughts on whats for supper?" said Voldermort Whiskers patting his belly.

The Potter family quickly recovered. The dumpling was peeled off James Potter and made separately into a pudding, with currants in it to hide the smuts. They had to put James Potter into a hot bath to get the butter off. And after that, there were no more rats for a long time at Mr and Mrs Potter's house.

* * *

The End

* * *

Draco finished, looking around him all three of his children were fast asleep all sucking their thumbs. Draco smiled before shutting his eyes too. Completely unaware of Harry Potter's gaze.

'Damnit! Not getting any tonight'

Harry walked over and lied down next to his family, 'Oh well theres always tomorrow' Harry thought before shutting his eyes and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Thunder Storms

* * *

Easter with the Potters

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the characters in this story (apart from their children) belong to J.K Rowling. **

**Summary: The Potter family celebrating Easter. **

**Warnings: HPDM, Lemon, submissive Draco!**

**Author's note: James has emerald eyes and black hair and pale skin and weir glasses. Whilst Isaac has dark brown hair, grey eyes and tanned skin. **

**

* * *

**

As the sun rose over the green hills, birds began to sing their own special songs. The sun rays fell down onto the village below, East wick's village citizens arose. The Church began to ring their bells and preparing for the visitors later, the churches bells rang throughout the countryside, waking many sleepy citizens.

One citizen however was not too pleased about these bells; the raven groaned and buried his face further into his plush pillow. The raven's ears perked up however when he heard the little pitter patters of tiny footsteps. 3, 2, 1... And "DADDY, MUMMY WAKE UP!!" two little boys shouted and scrambled onto their parents bed.

"Five more minutes" Harry groaned, James and his younger brother Isaac were not satisfied with their fathers reply. They turned their heads and smirked at one another "Plan B jump on bed!"

Oh no! Harry thought, before Harry could say anything else the two boys began jumping before Harry could say Quiditch.

"James, Isaac get down of that bed right now or no chocolate eggs!" Draco's gentle yet firm voice said from the doorway.

The boys stopped if possible in midair when those words left their mothers mouth, they jumped of the bed and ran to Draco and hugged his legs.

"We're sorry mummy, but daddy is being a meanie!" James said to his mother, his emerald eyes shining with fake unshed tears.

"M...mummy" Isaac whimpered looking up at his mother. Draco sighed and shook his head before kneeling down and picking up the little three year old.

"Harry wake up, I'm making your favourite" still holding the little toddler, Draco bent down to Harry's ear and whispered "Homemade Draco Potter style pancakes".

Harry soon shot up and out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom at hearing his favourite food come out of his lover's sweet mouth, Draco chuckled and walked down with Isaac and James to the Kitchen for breakfast.

Harry entered the kitchen, the aroma of Draco's cooking hit his nose, Harry breathed in the delightful scent. Draco's cooking had defiantly improved since they first moved in together, Harry smiled at the memory of having to order take outs every night and also having to phone the fire brigade whilst apologising to the neighbours.

Harry sneaked up behind Draco and wrapped his strong muscular arms around Draco's slender waist.

"Good morning to you too" Draco said smiling at his husbands childish behaviour.

"Go and apologise to your sons, they are not very happy with you Mr Potter" Draco said with a stern voice.

Harry sighed and walked towards the living room, there he located his sons. James was sat on the sofa legs crossed beneath him while his younger brother Isaac sat on the floor, both boys looked upset.

Harry placed himself next to James on the sofa, "James, Isaac I'm sorry I came in late last night, daddy was and still is very tired" Harry said

"Daddy should quit his job" James muttered and pouted, Isaac got up from his position on the carpeted floor and plonked himself onto his father's lap.

"We forgive you daddy" Isaac said while James nodded in agreement.

"Breakfast is ready, hurry up before I eat it all!" Draco shouted from the kitchen. Harry and the kids sprung up and headed straight to the kitchen for dinner.

* * *

**Later**

The sun was proudly perched up in the clear blue sky watching over the village, lush green grass swayed slightly when a little breeze made an appearance now and then.

The Potter family had plopped themselves down near the lake and had set up a picnic mat, whilst Draco and Harry started setting up the picnic James and Isaac decided it was time for them to explore.

"James I don't think we should be doing this" Whimpered Isaac peering from behind his elder brother.

"Relax, it's not like we're going to get in trouble or anything" James replied

You see James and Isaac had somehow forgotten to tell their parents that they were going to explore, but being the little trouble maker James was (I wonder where he got that from?) he decided to go off anyway.

The two little boys decided to play hide and seek, James was the seeker and Isaac was the hider.

* * *

**Isaac's POV**

My big brother started to count to the biggest number ever! 100! I looked around and ran towards the bunch of big tree's, as I entered the big wood it suddenly got darker and the sun had gone hiding with me behind a cloud, maybe the sun is playing with me too! I wish I could hide behind a cloud then my brother will never be able to find me and I would definatly win.

I ran as fast as I could, and I found the bestest place ever to hide, it was a big... I think daddy told me oak tree and at the bottom part of the tree was a little hole that I could easily fit through as I'm not as big as my brother. I crawled in and I scratched my back a bit at the sharp pieces of wood went against my bare back. I yelped at the hurting part of my back, normally whenever I hurt myself mummy will kiss it better and sometimes give me a quiditch plaster. But mummy nor daddy where around to fix it better.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder boomed across the now grey sky, I'm scared now More booms went out through the sky, I'm scared I hear more and more booms and now it is starting to rain. I'm scared I want my mummy!

* * *

**With James**

Oh no! I can't find Isaac anywhere my little nerdy brother has ran off! Wjere could he be! I run towards where mum and dad had settled for the picnic. Thunder starts to boom through the sky as if it where a giants footsteps, I run past people with umbrella's and trees and bushes until I finally find my parents.

"JAMES! ISAAC! WHERE ARE YOU!" Dad shouts looking very mad.

I gulp and ran towards them straight into my dads legs, I burry my face into his legs crying saying I'm sorry over and over again, mum jogs towards us looking very white.

"James where's Isaac?" Dad asks.

"I don't know we were playing hide and seek, he went off to hide and now I can't find him!" I reply crying even more now.

"Draco you take James back to the house I will go and find Isaac" Dad says.

I run towards my mum and we hold each others hands and we run home, I turn to look at my dad as he runs off into the woods.

* * *

**With Harry **

The rain is coming down heavily now as I run towards the woods knowing my son he will go and hide into the woods. He is a smart boy which makes it even harder to find him. Thunder is regular thing now in this storm and it booms across the sky every few minutes sometimes even louder than the last. I search wildly in the woods in hopes of finding my son I do hope he is safe. I look round another thunder strikes, then Hear a small whimper from inside an oak tree behind me, there inside huddled up at the far end was Isaac his black hair damp from the rain and shivering from the cold.

"Isaac" I said.

He looks up with eyes like a frightened animal, I reach out my hand towards him.

"Isaac" I say again.

He grabs my hand, his hand is like touching ice! I pull him out not even caring on how muddy he was I hugg him to my chest.

"Don't you ever scare me again!" I say sternly into his ear.

He nods his head against my chest, I pick him up gently one arm underneath his bum supporting his lower half while my hand cradles the back of his head. I run out of the woods as fast as I can even with an armful of a child I can still go pretty fast. I run out of the park and head towards 'Rose Lane' I turn right and head straight to our front door I press my finger onto the doorbell as soon as the chime starts Draco opened the door and rushed me inside.

* * *

**Normal now**

After an hour of telling off to the two naughty boys mainly James for their bad behaviour and iresponsible acts that they were now not going to have their easter eggs and instead where sent to their rooms until dinner was ready.

"You don't think we were to harsh on them do you?" Draco asked his husband.

"Well its better than being to nice to them and letting them get away with it" Harry reasoned.

Draco smiled and walked ovewr to Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's muscular neck, and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"You don't think we are bad parents do you?" Draco asked.

"Draco there is no such thing as the best parents award, but we can still try our hardest to give our children a proper start in life" Harry answered him.

Draco hmm'ed, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's lithe waist and rubbed the small of his back in comfort.

* * *

**The Next Day **

After a the boys punishment they finally got to have their chocalate eggs at last, Harry and Draco watched their sons enjoy their sugarry treat. Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at him they started leaning towards one another and they began to feel the others breath fall onto their face. When suddenly they leanedb ack as they realised they had an audience as they looked down they saw their sons looking up at them in disgust.

"YUCK!!" James and Isaac shouted before running out of the room with what was left of their eggs.

Harry shrugged and took his oppurtunity of Draco distracted and kissed him pushing his tongue through Draco's shocked strawberry flavoured lips. Harry smirked and set to work on devouring his lovers mouth. Moans and groans sounded out through the room and down Harry's nether regins, Harry was about to take things further when suddenly...

**CRASH!!!! **

Shouting and crying where heard from down the hall, Harry groaned as he realised a certain fact about him 'He was cursed with very destructive children!'

* * *

The end!! I changed the story vecause a friend of mine said that straight after peadaphile thing everything went to normal to quickly so now I hope this has improved it! Please Read and Review! I have cookies!


End file.
